The invention relates to the manufacture of electronic components, particularly hermetically sealed passive components, and further relates to the application of end coatings to such components during manufacture.
Hermetically sealed electronic components are known for active components such as diodes, and capacitors such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,783. Such components are utilized in hostile environments which could affect the performance characteristics of such components.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,810,068 and 3,307,134 describe prior art versions of a hermetically sealed impedence element. Such prior art components utilize ceramic frits or cermets to form the electrical and mechanical connection between the resistive element and the leads. Such connections may be disadvantageous in certain high reliability applications. Furthermore, the use of a magnesium reaction terminal requires a different manufacturing process than is widely used in the industry.
Molybdenum-mangannese alloy is also known to be used on ceramic substrates, but not in connection with hermetically sealed components, or the method of manufacturing such components.